tanya_cookiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alvin Hung's Death
Alvin Hung died on the afternoon of 22 December 2018 at age 98. The presenter Stephen Harper announced that he had died soon. An official mourning period was declared from 22–31 December, his funeral in Sudbury was attended by hundreds and thousands and millions and billions and trillions and quadrillions of people from all around the world. Recap Opening Lhotse stands at 8516m, making it the fourth highest mountain in the world as the camera starts to pull back, the announcement featured a picture of Alvin Hung overlaid on a moving sunburst pattern. Followed by quick clips from the years go by, from Take a Hard Ride in 1975 to Beautiful Days in 2018. The screen is filled with a ruby red colored background, a new opening sequence takes place, called "Alvin Hung's Death." Death Announcement + Reactions At the end of the Alvin Hung's Death opening sequence, it also unleashes over Qutab Minar as the news tower. Prime Minister Stephen Harper said, "Alvin Hung will be remembered as the leader of a totalitarian regime who violated the basic rights of the worldwide people for nearly two decades. We hope his passing brings positive change allowing the people around the world to emerge from six decades of isolation, oppression and misery. At this critical juncture, we urge the world to close this sad chapter in its history and to work once more towards promoting both the well-being of its people and stability on the worldwide peninsula.” Reactions The world is sad, then looks at Alvin Hung in the coffin. A big montage of clips occur at Alvin Hung's coffin: Sextillions of Canadians, Australians, Americans, North Koreans, Chineses, and Thai people sitting at the inside of Walmart with the 2016 logo, centillions of police officers in a group while sitting in the Concert Hall at the Sydney Opera House, 990 quadrillion bakers having oxygen masks hooked onto their faces while sitting in the Concert Hall at the Sydney Opera House, 980 billion Canadians, Australians, Americans, North Koreans, Chineses, and Thai people sitting inside the Our Lady of Hope church, 19 trillion highly trained Taiwanese firefighters sitting outside at Central Park in New York, and trillions of French soldiers and civilians sitting at Bear Track Landing. It also unleashes over 100,000,000 gigantic crates full of highly maximum power explosive omega bombs to fall on all over the world and they detonate at full maximum power, 600 quadrillion people panicked at Alvin Hung's funeral, whole entire families have been completely wiped out and over 20,000,000 buildings and cars and opening fire on millions of buildings and cars as 19 trillion highly trained Taiwanese firefighters panicked, the Pirate captain has been completely wiped out and cries, and a black haired 81 year old North Korean grandma panicked with no teeth, as the montage stops. Death Multillions of Canadians, Australians, Americans, North Koreans, Russians, Chineses, Africans, and Thai people all have been panicked and ran for their lives, French soldiers and civilians have been panicked, Indonesian sailors have been completely wiped out, 2 Canadian motorbike riders hug each and other, 990 quadrillion bakers have been panicked, 3 North Korean female civilans had been fighted while been panicked, and the Thunder continues. 3 Chinese male clerks and 12 Australian kindergarten kids have been completely wiped out, and the pictures of both Dora and Sabrina are like twins, surrounded by babbleberry bushes, and waiting for the stack of Pancakes are shown to Walmart as the camera starts to pull back as Alvin Hung's tomb. Funeral Procession In the start of funeral procession, a car is carrying a large portrait of Alvin Hung, tracking shot of 990 centillion Americans, Africans, Chineses, North Koreans and Canadians screaming and crying and pan to hearse driving past Quebec, North Korean kids screaming and crying, close of men grieving, elderly women crying, tracking shot of civilians screaming and crying, held back by soldiers, and a car ride pan to 990 centillion Americans, North Koreans, Russians, Canadians, Australians and Chineses crying as a whole. Wide pan from hearse driving past Garden City Skyway, another car ride pan to 990 centillion Americans, North Koreans, Russians, Canadians, Australians and Chineses crying, pan to hearse driving past Mapleview Drive in Barrie, seven police officers bowing, wide of funeral motorcade driving through Lorne Street in Sudbury, a car ride pan to 990 centillion police officers crying, and a wide pan from hearse driving past 998 multillion people from around the world in Quebec. Police officers wailing, pan to hearse driving past Quebec, a car ride pan to 990 centillion Americans, North Koreans, Russians, Canadians, Australians and Chineses crying in Thean Hou Temple, pan to hearse driving past Thean Hou Temple, another car ride pan to 990 centillion Americans, North Koreans, Russians, Canadians, Australians and Chineses crying in Lorne Street in Sudbury, and pan to hearse driving past Lorne Street in Sudbury. Tracking shot of 990 centillion Americans, North Koreans, Russians, Canadians, Australians and Chineses crying and ran for their lives, a car ride pan to 990 centillion Americans, North Koreans, Russians, Canadians, Australians and Chineses crying in Mapleview Drive in Barrie, pan to hearse driving past Mapleview Drive in Barrie, and the funeral procession ends. Finale At the end of the 2 1/2-hour procession, composer Todd Bertuzzi conducts an Instrumental version of The Battle Prelude, Alvin Hung - who led the nation with absolute rule, through a devastating famine that killed hundreds and thousands and millions and billions and trillions and quadrillions of people - died of a heart attack December 22 at age 98. 64 Indonesian sailors panicked at Alvin Hung's funeral in an Australian classroom, centillions of police officers all have been panicked at Alvin Hung's funeral in the Concert Hall at the Sydney Opera House, 980 billion Russians all have been panicked at Alvin Hung's funeral in Mapleview Drive in Barrie, and 990 centillion Americans, Africans, Chineses, North Koreans and Canadians all have been panicked at Alvin Hung's funeral in Thean Hou Temple. President Alexander Lukashenko sent his condolences to Alvin Hung's death as the pan zooms to lots of writers in Alvin Hung's Funeral: Nursultan Nazarbayev, King Abdullah II, Guido Westerwelle, Teodoro Obiang Nguema Mbasogo, Ivo Josipović, Yoshihiko Noda, Shehbaz Sharif, Carlo Azeglio Ciampi, Oscar Luigi Scalfaro, Francesco Cossiga, Sergey Shoygu, Justin Trudeau, Sandro Pertini, Mohammad-Ali Rajai, and Tony Blair. Trivia * This is actually the last and final episode for Alvin Hung and GoAnimate, as it is closing down, Tanya Cookies deleted all his music tracks, sounds, voice clips, props, backgrounds, characters, and all of his GoAnimate videos, and log out and will no longer take over and over in anymore and anymore episodes after that forever and ever and ever and ever, it's not its old version this time, you are not in the right place. * Everyone from around the world are crying at Alvin Hung's Funeral Procession. * A clip was later used in Tanya Cook-A-Rama. * Writers from Alvin Hung's Funeral have been wrote are: *# Alexander Lukashenko *# Nursultan Nazarbayev *# King Abdullah II *# Guido Westerwelle *# Teodoro Obiang Nguema Mbasogo *# Ivo Josipović *# Yoshihiko Noda *# Shehbaz Sharif *# Carlo Azeglio Ciampi *# Oscar Luigi Scalfaro *# Francesco Cossiga *# Sergey Shoygu *# Justin Trudeau *# Sandro Pertini *# Mohammad-Ali Rajai *# Tony Blair * Manuel doesn't know what Wi-Fi is, despite having a laptop on his desk. And his laptop doesn't have a cable to get bandwidth from a modem. And she states that she can't get wi-fi on her cellphone. * This is the final episode to air on the Tanya Cookies block brand. * Movie clips from Alvin Hung's Timeline are: *# Take a Hard Ride *# The Terminator *# In the Line of Fire *# As Good as It Gets *# Mulholland Drive *# About a Boy *# Cold Mountain *# The Terminal *# She's Out of My League *# The Wolf of Wall Street *# Paterson *# Beautiful Days * This is the first episode to animate on Movavi.